Hex
by MrDraycan
Summary: The story of a boy who is trying to save not only is sister from a great evil but himself as well. Well heres chapter 4 R&R please
1. Chapter 1 bad luck to the hex factor

My second fanfic enjoy. I do not own the teen titans

Hex Chapter 1

Bad luck to the Hex factor

All was quiet in Jump city the sun was setting and as night fell upon the city all seemed peaceful.  
At Titans Tower everything was quiet as well as the titans enjoyed some well deserved rest after putting a stop to the Brotherhood of Evil.

Little did the Titans know a new evil was about to rise an evil that would wish they were still fighting the Brotherhood of evil.

As the sun rose on a new morning blasts were heard throughout the city as a boy ran through the  
streets being chased by a group of robots. Not daring to turn back he continued to run.

It was late when I wrote this.


	2. Chapter 2 A brother in need

Since I forgot to put it on the first chapter I would just like to say that I do not own the Teen Titans. Thank you

* * *

Hex Chapter 2

A brother in need

As the boy ran through the city at the tower the alarms were going off.

"There's trouble in the city we need to move now"

Back in the city the boy was running franticly through the city streets trying his best to escape his pursuers.

"I have to find them before it's too late" thought the boy.

As the titans arrived they engaged the robots not knowing why they were there but knowing left unattended the robots would cause damage to the city as they were pulling roofs off cars they were obviously looking for someone

"What the heck is going on here these guys don't belong to Slade what's going on" screamed Beastboy before changing into a rhino and charging at the robots smashing them into a nearby wall.

"How about we just concentrate on the battle Beastboy and worry about were they came from after we stop them" spoke Robin while striking two of the robots with his staff.

"Its them ive found them" thought the boy to himself in the shadows of the ally way he was hiding in.

As the Titans were on the verge of winning the robots received orders to retreat and began to run away towards the desert leaving robot parts scattered about the streets.

The boy looked at the Titans curiously they were not what he expected. There was a small green skinned boy which he assumed was Beastboy. The next one he looked at was a tall half man half robot who was examining the robot parts. He looked quite puzzled when he looked at the flying long haired girl with a smile on her face. The boy with mask covering his eyes was the next one he examined and he looked like the leader, but the one that caught his attention the most was a hooded girl who looked quite annoyed she wore a long dark blue cloak which covered her whole body and the hood of the cloak covered her face so her eyes and the bottom of her face were showing. The boy just stared trying to figure out if they were the ones he was looking for he did not want to make a mistake he didn't have time for mistakes.

"I have to know if there the ones I have been looking for" thought the boy to himself.

As he was thinking that the cloaked girl stared in his direction.

"What is it Raven"

"Someone is here watching us"

"More robots Raven"

"No human and he's hiding in that ally way" Raven pointed in the direction of the ally way the boy was hiding in.

"Uh oh she's pointing in this direction does she know I'm here if there not the ones I have been looking for then I'm in trouble maybe I can make a run for it without being noticed" the boy thought to himself.

"Um whoever's there its ok were not going to hurt you" Beastboy spoke.

"I don't have time for this I'll just make a run for it" before the boy could a bright flash blinded him as Cyborg shone his light on him.

As the Titans looked at the boy they saw he had short black spiky hair with red streaks in it. He wore a sleeveless t-shirt with a red H on it. His trousers were black and he wore black trainers with red tips at the front

"Are you guys the Teen Titans" the boy asked the Titans.

"Um yeh" answered Beastboy.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Hexed

Hex

Chapter 3 Hexed

As the Titans looked on at the strange boy one thought entered all their minds at the same time "He looks familiar".

"So you are the Teen Titans good I was worried you were with them" the boy said while walking towards the Titans.

"So who are you" questioned Robin.

"Oh right guess I should introduce myself my name is Hex you guys know my sister" answered Hex.

"Uh ok could you give us a little more to go on, I mean there are a lot of girls in the Teen Titans and as much fun as it sounds to dig out the entire female list of members it would be easier to just tell us her name" questioned Beastboy.

"Huh cant you guys tell I mean isn't it completely obvious who my sister is" asked Hex looking puzzled at why the five heroes couldn't figure out who he was related to in the Titans.

"You want to give us a clue or are we going to stand in the cold streets all night guessing" asked Raven looking annoyed.

The other Titans knew if this went on Raven would get really angry and most probably send Hex to another dimension.

"Ok I'll tell you my sister is Jynx you know the ex hive agent who joined you guys" sad Hex to the Teen Titans who at this time were gob smacked and each thought something different.

Robin: who knew Jynx had a brother.

Starfire: What glorious news we must celebrate.

Cyborg: Huh you'd think with all the talking Jynx and I have been doing she would have told me about this guy.

Beastboy: DUDE…..dude.

Raven: Great now that we know is name Beastboys going to suggest that he comes to the tower great.

End chapter 2 ive been really busy that's why I haven't updated in a while chapter four coming soon. Sooner then this one came.


	4. Chapter 4 New Enemies

I do not own the teen titans because if I did I would be watching new episodes.

* * *

Hex

Chapter 4

New enemies

Still standing in the heart of Jump city the Titans wonder why jynx never mentioned Hex to any of them.

Beastboy: So your Jynxs brother.

Hex: Yeh are you sure she never mentioned me not even once.

Cyborg: Were sure I think we would remember something like that.

Raven: So why were you looking for us got into a little trouble or something.

Hex: You could say that.

Robin: What type of trouble because we aren't really the types to help criminals.

Hex: And why do you think I'm a criminal just because Jynx used to be one.

Knowing full well that it would be a lot harder to convince the Titans that he was who he said he was Hex decided that maybe he just call it quits for tonight.

Hex: Look if your not gonna believe me fine I'm only here because Jynx told me you guys would help me.

Turning away from the Titans Hex began to walk towards the alleyway he originally emerged from.

Beastboy: Wait dude its not we don't trust you but we just need I don't know maybe some physical evidence to prove that your Jynxs brother dude.

As Beastboy followed Hex into the alleyway shivers ran right down his back and the next thing Beastboy knew Hex had vanished as soon as he walked into the darkest part of the alleyway.

Cyborg: Yo B you coming or what if you don't were not getting any veggie pizza only meat lots and lots of meat.

As Beastboy rejoined the other Titans five shadows watched them from a nearby roof top.

Keep watching him he mustn't get to close to knowing the truth my loyal pupils and remember if you must fight him I would like you to bring him alive. Hex if very important to my plans The mysterious voice spoke to the five shadows.

We understand master and we will obay the five shadows answered in unison.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Hex wanders the streets.

Hex: Great now how am I supposed to get them to help me and its not like I have anyone to rely on, man life sure was easier when I didn't need anyone's help but this whole thing is bigger than me it may even be bigger then the Teen Titans maybe I should have just went to the Justice league yeh right Hex they wouldn't even bother asken who you are they would go strait to handcuffs and jail cell then listen to a kid.

* * *

End of chapter four and I am very sorry that took so long and the fact that its so short but I've kind of got writers block. 


End file.
